Never Forget You
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: "Yoite … aku tidak akan melupakan semua tentang dirimu… tidak akan …"


**Hai Readers ! ini .. Ryoko membuat fanfic tentang Nabari no Ou. Fanfic ini mengenai cerita sebelum Yoite meninggal :'( . hiks hiks …. Tapi ini menurut pandanganku lho :D**

**Silahkan nikmati :D**

**Disclaimer : saya lupa … mungkin readers ada yang tau ? Yuuki Kamatani bukan ? yang jelas gak bakal jadi punya saya :D**

**Warning : typo dll**

Dari pagi, Miharu mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap kondisi Yoite. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah Tobari-sensei, setelah membantu neneknya menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu okonomiyaki. Miharu berlari tanpa berhenti. Satu hari saja yang ia lewati tanpa Yoite membuat hatinya tidak tenang , seakan-akan Yoite akan pergi saat Miharu tidak ada disisinya.

Lelah , itu yang ia rasakan karena terus menerus berlari. Akhirnya pintu pagar rumah Thobari-sensei terlihat. Rasa khawatirnya menghilang begitu saja. Ia memasuki halaman rumah Thobari-sensei. Terlihat Yoite sedang asik merajut. Miharu terus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yoite !" sapa Miharu yang berdiri tepat didepan Yoite.

"Ah ! Miharu ! kau tidak sekolah hari ini ?" Tanya Yoite sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sekolah ? ayolah yoite, hari ini hari minggu." Jawab Miharu yang segera duduk di lantai teras. "hei yang lain kemana ?"

"ahaha iyaya . Tobari-san dia ke sekolah, Hana-san seperti biasa ke tempat kerjanya sementara Gau, dia latihan kendo"

"kau tidak usah menyebutkan mereka satu persatu, Yoite. Cukup bilang mereka pergi, begitu."

"ahaha.."

"oh iya.. Raimei dan Kouchi , nanti mereka akan berkunjung kesini, dan mungkin akan berbarengan sama Gau."

"begitukah ? syukurlah.. aku mempunyai teman seperti kalian."

"kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan , Yoite."

Miharu masuk kedalam rumah dan menyambar buku yang ada di rak. Sebenarnya, buku itu sudah dari kemarin ia baca dan sekarang ia akan menyelesaikan membaca buku tersebut. Miharu melihat kearah Yoite, masih asik merajut. Miharu menebarkan senyum manisnya kearah Yoite yang membelakangi dirinya itu.

_Yoite, kau teman terbaikku._

Miharu segera duduk di teras kembali menemani Yoite. Ia pun terlarut dalam isi buku yang ia baca. Yoite menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dia memperhatikan Miharu yang ada dibawahnya. Yoite senang mempunyai teman seperti Miharu yang tidak membuang janjinya untuk selalu ada disamping Yoite.

Miharu, yang ditatap Yoite sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Mata Yoite berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Namun ia tidak ada niat untuk menangisi temannya itu. Yoite kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Syal yang ia buat telah jadi setengah. Ia berharap dapat menyelesaikannya.

"Miharu …" panggil Yoite.

"ya ?"

"terima kasih telah menjadi temanku selama ini"

Miharu tersentak mendengar perkataan Yoite, seakan hatinya tersayat-sayat. Ia menoleh kearah Yoite dan menatapnya dengan tertegun. Yoite tersenyum pada Miharu dengan sangat lepas. Ya, seperti tidak ada beban dalam hatinya. Padahal, harinya semakin diburu oleh kematian. Umur Yoite sudah tidak panjang lagi akibat Kira yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"ya tentu saja Yoite." Miharu membalas senyuman Yoite.

"Kau adalah teman terbaikku"

"ya , Yoite, kau juga."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Dan kembali asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing saat itu. Tiba-tiba Miharu berdiri, ia ingin ke dapur untuk mebuat teh.

"Yoite, aku akan membuat teh, kamu mau apa ? biar aku buatkan."

"Lemonade"

"oke, tunggu ya"

"Miharu, kapan teman-teman akan datang ?"

"sebentar lagi.. tenang saja !"

"oh"

Miharu segera ke dapur. Sementara , Yoite, ia kembali merajut. Miharu segera menyambar dua buah gelas dan membuat Lemonade untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu. Saat ia ingin mengambil pisau, pisau itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Firasat Miharu sedikit memburuk. Namun ia tepis firasat buruknya itu.

Yoite , ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi goyang. Menatap langit yang cerah diatasnya. Wajahnya cerah dan tersenyum. Ia memikirkan mungkin saat ini ia pergi, ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

_Miharu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, terima kasih._

Serpihan cahaya terbang dari tubuh Yoite. Perlahan, tangannya yang menghitam menghilang meninggalkan kaus tangan panjangnya. Kursi goyang yang ia duduki, bergoyang tanpa adanya beban. Yoite pergi, ya.. Yoite pergi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Gulungan benang woll tergelinding jatuh kearah semak-semak.

Tak lama, Miharu kembali dengan dua gelas Lemonade. Ia segera pergi kearah kursi goyang Yoite.

"Yoite.. maaf menunggu .. Yoi-" perkataannya terputus, matanya terbelalak.

"Yoite ! " Ia berlari kesamping kursi goyang dan menemukan baju Yoite yang Yoite kenakan tadi. Butiran-butiran cahaya terbang dari baju Yoite ke langit, Miharu tertegun melihatnya. Ia segera meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa. Ia memegang baju Yoite, masih hangat, dan menyambar syal yang di buat Yoite. Syal itu ia tempelkan di pipinya.

_Yoite telah pergi … meninggalkanku._

Ia tidak menangis, biarpun dadanya sesak menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa sahabat terbaiknya pergi meninggalkannya. Miharu berdiri dan kembali menatap butiran cahaya yang telah terbang jauh terbawa angin.

"Yoite … aku tidak akan melupakan semua tentang dirimu… tidak akan …"

**~Fin~**

**Gimana ? Readers ?**

**Mind to Review, please ?**

**Dewa mata !**


End file.
